This invention relates to large destructive warheads and particularly to warheads intended to destroy specific "hard" target structures. The invention particularly is related to the incorporation into such a warhead the principle of the linear shaped charge.
It is now well known that when explosive charges have the forward end hollowed out in the shape of a cone, it is possible to have much of the explosive force directed away from such end in a jet of explosive force. Recent experiments have also shown that a linear jet of explosive force can be accomplished by grooving the explosive or by providing a liner which causes the warhead to assume a grooved shape.
The present invention relates to a practical embodiment of the linear shaped charge principles to a large warhead explosive.